


Mordida

by lenayuri



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love Bites, M/M, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había comenzado con una broma que poco a poco, se hizo realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordida

**Author's Note:**

> **¡¡ATENCIÓN!! ¡¡ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS LO SIGUIENTE!!**  
>  Antes que envíen sus paquetes explosivos, vociferadores o a asesinos a cazarme, voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas:
> 
>   1. **ESTO ES FICCIÓN**. Si no sabes la diferencia entre realidad y ficción, entonces no sé lo que haces leyendo fanfiction. Por favor, yo respeto mucho a las familias de los actores y actrices, tanto a sus parejas como a sus hijos, pero a veces es divertido jugar con ellos e imaginarlos en otros escenarios. Si no te gusta, o no te sientes a gusto, puedes retirarte sin problemas. Si decides quedarte, aún bajo las advertencias, y quieres _intentar_ molestarme, recuerda que yo te advertí desde el principio.
>   2. A pesar de que es un RPS (Real Person Slash), me estoy basando en una **REALIDAD TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE**. Como dije en el punto anterior, respeto ante todo. Pero aquí el chiste es jugar un poco.
>   3. No sé exactamente qué podría ser catalogado como OoC aquí, dado que nadie sabe cómo realmente es un actor, frente o detrás de los reflectores, así que las personalidades me las saqué de la manga. Aviso porque tal vez notarán a Hugh un poco _decaído_ , pero es por todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Espero se entienda el por qué se siente así, y comprendan que a pesar de todo, frente a los demás, y frente a las cámaras, es todo sonrisas.
> 

> 
> Habiendo dejado en claro esto (y creo que no omití nada importante), espero que les guste.

Había comenzado como una broma entre ellos. Bryan había comentado – mientras se realizaban las grabaciones en el consultorio de _Hannibal_ , específicamente la escena donde _Will_ era acorralado contra la escalera – que lo único que le faltaba a la imagen frente a él, era que Mads se inclinara y probara el sabor de su cuello o hundiera sus caninos en su piel.

Hugh no había estado contento con lo que provocó esa simple frase; por el contrario, cada persona que en ese momento había estado presente en el plató había encontrado la imagen mental hilarante – si las sonrisas, gestos y risitas que lo siguieron el resto del día eran un indicador.

Las sonrisas de Mads y Bryan habían sido las peores a enfrentar.

Hugh sabía que no debía prestarle un segundo pensamiento a lo que Bryan había dicho; era parte de su trabajo y no podía dejar que algo tan absurdo como eso le afectara. Sin embargo, esa insignificante frase había removido algo dentro de él.

Incluso admitirlo había sido un tormento para el actor. Sus sentimientos habían desfilado rápidamente por su mente, bailando con la vergüenza de haber sido escuchado por sus compañeros, _y_ Mads, e irritación por lo que esas palabras habían desenterrado, desencadenando una sensación de vacío y pérdida al saber que nunca iba a existir un “ _nosotros_ ” entre él y Mads.

Sabía que había química entre ellos, era obvio para cualquiera que los viera interactuar dentro y fuera del plató; de hecho, desde la primera vez que compartieron set de grabaciones, había sentido una conexión al hombre. Bien podían compartir un saludo, un gesto de camaradería, una palmada en el hombro al terminar un día agotador de grabación o simplemente una sonrisa, y fue más que suficiente para Hugh.

Más tarde, el actor había notado que la atracción que sentía por Mads se había transformado en un enamoramiento pasajero; y lo que pronto comenzó como algo tan innocuo, se había transformado en algo mucho más profundo para él. Cuando Hugh se dio cuenta de esto, dudó por unos segundos en admitir, que tenía miedo; había demasiados factores a considerar en su no–relación que sería un tonto por no temer.

Existían más contras que pros, y debido a eso, él no se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Era muy feliz – y tal vez un poco cobarde – con conformarse con una relación de trabajo, una confianza que tal vez se transformaría en amistad y nada más. Le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía cero razones para creer que, en caso de decidirse en hablar con Mads de sus sentimientos, el asunto saliera bien.

De hecho, muchas cosas podían ir mal y Hugh no quería terminar con el corazón roto si, por ejemplo, resultase que Mads no estaba interesado en una relación, o qué decir del impacto que tendría en él si decía que no era, ni siquiera, gay o bisexual.

Hugh no iba a poder con el rechazo.

Así, Hugh enterró en lo más profundo de su mente esa vocecita que, seguramente, era su esperanza; la misma que le decía que no se diera por vencido y que todo iba a bien si tan solo fuese valiente. Y tanto como _Will_ era valiente, Hugh no lo era.

O al menos, él no se consideraba valiente.

Decidió que sólo se enfocaría en su trabajo, en sus diálogos, en su personaje que parecía que también tenía un enamoramiento pasajero por _Hannibal_ , o tal vez sólo era culpa de Bryan y su incansable necesidad de UST en cada escena. Y sus planes habían ido viento en popa.

Hasta que Bryan había abierto su gran boca e insinuado que Mads debía morderle.

Bastardos. Todos ellos.

El asunto se enfrío rápidamente y rápidamente fue olvidado a favor de las grabaciones. Las fechas programadas estaban próximas a finalizar y pronto comenzaría la etapa de edición, en la que Hugh podría darse un respiro antes de comenzar la promoción de la serie.

Y cuando Bryan por fin dio el banderazo de salida, todo lo que había en la mente de Hugh era la serie y nada más. Fueron semanas largas y tediosas antes de que el primer episodio estuviese al aire.

El sentimiento de realización golpeó a todo el equipo y Hugh no pudo evitar sentirse como parte de _algo_ , otra vez.

Y, gracias a dios, el comentario de Bryan no volvió a mencionarse más.

.

La noticia de la segunda temporada de _Hannibal_ llegó un lunes mientras Hugh revisaba su contestadora. Había decidido salir un momento y dejar su móvil en casa, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que provocaba dejar el aparato olvidado por un momento.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar el mensaje de Bryan, le devolvió la llamada. La emoción de Hugh al saber que habría una renovación de contrato para la serie era casi la misma que Bryan transmitía por la línea. Era su _bebé_ , después de todo.

Bryan le había dicho que el libreto ya estaba escrito, junto con las nuevas caras que se integrarían a la _familia_ , y que habría una reunión para ultimar detalles antes de comenzar las grabaciones. Hugh no pudo evitar preguntar, casualmente por supuesto, por Mads. Bryan había respondido que el hombre no iba a poder asistir a la reunión debido a que se interponía con algunos de sus propios proyectos, pero que estaría puntualmente el primer día de grabación.

Hugh trató de esconder la decepción en su voz que tal noticia provocó, pero por las palabras de aliento de Bryan, no lo hizo muy bien.

Pero más temprano que tarde, comenzaron las grabaciones.

Ahora era el turno de _Will_ de tratar de desenmascarar a _Hannibal_ , y por el contenido del libreto, esa temporada sería trascendental para la relación entre _Hannibal_ y _Will_.

En uno de sus descansos, mientras esperaba a que las maquillistas terminaran de dar los toques finales a cada uno de los que grabarían la escena del juicio de _Will_ , Hugh recordó los comentarios y declaraciones que Bryan había proporcionado con respecto al constante roce entre _Hannibal_ y _Will_. No había sido una sorpresa para él saber que Bryan se había referido a ellos como una pareja que se complementaba en todos los aspectos, no solo en el aspecto romántico–sexual, que era el por qué le habían preguntado específicamente eso.

Y aunque estaba de acuerdo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de sus personajes.

Sabía que era irracional de su parte sentirse celoso de una relación un poco perturbada, pero no podía, ni quería, evitarlo. Volver a ver a Mads sólo había causado que sus sentimientos previamente enterrados brotaran como mala yerba tras una tarde de lluvia. Era frustrante.

A pesar de eso, Hugh fue totalmente profesional con su equipo. Interactuó sólo lo estrictamente necesario con todos y cada uno, pasando la mayoría del tiempo en compañía de alguien más además de Mads, sólo para _aparentar_ su atracción. Si alguien se dio cuenta de su intención, no lo dijo.

Para cuando las grabaciones terminaron y nuevamente comenzó el periodo en el que debían dar a conocer la nueva temporada, Hugh casi había olvidado su incomodidad por la _excesiva_ cercanía de Mads.

Hasta que Bryan abrió la boca.

Habían sido llamados a una entrevista – Bryan, Mads y él – a la que asistieron como de costumbre. Y como siempre sucedía cuando eran ellos tres, Mads se sentó a su lado.

Las preguntas comenzaron tranquilas, generales, enfocándose en la nueva temporada y en lo que los televidentes podían esperar de ella; hubo preguntas enfocadas a Mads sobre esta nueva etapa de _Hannibal_ , y su relación con _Will_ ; a él le preguntaron sobre la evolución de su personaje y cómo afectaba a su relación con _Hannibal_. Preguntas totalmente normales.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de finalizar la promoción – incluso Hugh cargaba un afiche promocional – Mads tuvo la maravillosa idea de tomar su brazo, inclinarse hasta su muñeca y morderlo.

Bryan había reído, así como las personas en el set. Hugh había reaccionado cómicamente, al parecer, porque abrió la boca como si quisiera reclamarle a Mads y lo único que salió de él fue algo parecido a un grito de indignación y un leve jadeo de sorpresa. Mads, aún con su boca en su muñeca, había alzado la vista hasta encontrarse con la de Hugh.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, pero Hugh sintió que habían pasado _horas_.

Bryan seguía riéndose aún cuando salieron del set, y cuando invitó a Mads y a Hugh a cenar, seguía sonriendo. Hugh no se había sentido tan tentado a golpear a alguien antes tanto como en ese preciso momento.

Pero sus pensamientos homicidas habían dejado de ser importantes, pues la adrenalina que había causado el acto de Mads se había disipado para dar paso al nerviosismo y a la duda. ¿Por qué Mads había actuado así? ¿Era parte de la promoción a la serie? ¿Bryan tuvo algo que ver? Y una pequeña, una minúscula vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza seguía preguntando ¿acaso Mads lo hizo sólo porque sí?

Hugh tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. No es que alguna vez las fuese a conseguir.

La cena terminó más rápido de lo que habría esperado y pronto, Bryan estaba despidiéndose de ambos, dándoles indicaciones de encontrarse al día siguiente en su oficina. Hugh, de pronto, se sintió pequeño al lado de Mads.

Hugh pasó saliva tratando de encontrar su voz y perdiendo la batalla contra sus nervios. Buscó y no encontró la forma de despedirse de Mads sin parecer que estaba corriendo lejos de una situación que claramente estaba fuera de su control. Y no era sólo su nerviosismo hablando, sino el contexto en general.

Nunca había estado _completamente_ solo con Mads; siempre había alguien con ellos.

Aclarándose la garganta, habló —Bueno… creo que eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?— dio un paso hacia la calle, esperando poder tomar un taxi hacia su apartamento, cuando la profunda voz de Mads lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?— Hugh quería decir _sí_ y _no_ a la vez; tantas cosas podrían ocurrir, tanto buenas como malas, y el actor no sabía qué decir para salirse por la tangente sin sonar grosero con su compañero. Esos segundos de duda fueron los que Mads aprovechó para observar a Hugh.

Su mirada era penetrante, pero no pesada, y tenía un brillo juguetón que dejó a Hugh preguntándose qué era lo que había causado tal reacción. Tal vez había sido su nerviosismo, o seguro que fue el ligero sonrojo en la base de su cuello y orejas, o tal vez fue causado por su mirada de sorpresa al haber sido capturado con la guardia baja.

Mads decidió tomar la decisión por él y pidió al servicio de ballet parking que trajeran su auto. Hugh no sabía si sentirse insultado por, básicamente, haber sido secuestrado o ligeramente feliz porque iba a estar con Mads.

Unos minutos después, con el auto rumbo a algún bar favorito de Mads, Hugh no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su acompañante. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus grandes manos sobre el volante, o su firme complexión que se dejaba traslucir en esa ajustada camisa negra, o en su cálida sonrisa cuando la conversación lo ameritaba. Y a pesar de que su atención se encontraba firmemente en el camino, Hugh sintió que Mads le ponía la misma atención a pesar de no mirarle fijamente.

Era ilógico para él tener esperanzas en algo que nunca se haría realidad, pero nada perdía con disfrutar del momento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Hugh se sorprendió al notar que habían llegado a uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

—El bar que se encuentra en la planta baja es mi favorito— había comentado Mads y Hugh estuvo a punto de reír histéricamente por los mil y un escenarios que se crearon en su mente. Definitivamente, necesitaba un trago.

Aparentemente, Mads era un cliente frecuente en el lugar, pues en el momento en el que fue visto, rápidamente fue llevado a _su_ mesa. Hugh quiso creer que Mads iba solo a aquel sitio, pero una espinita de celos se encendió ante un escenario diferente.

Tras pedir sus copas, se envolvieron nuevamente en una nueva conversación. Los temas saltaban desde lo que planeaban para el resto del año una vez que el periodo de promoción de _Hannibal_ se terminara, hasta los planes del futuro.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y a Hugh no le habría importado quedarse toda la noche con Mads. Era confuso. Al principio deseaba _no_ estar a solas con él, y en esos momentos era todo lo que anhelaba.

Tal vez no debió tomarse ese último whisky.

Y cuando pareció percibir un atisbo de coqueteo por parte de Mads, Hugh se convenció de que había tenido suficiente alcohol por esa noche (aunque, en realidad, sólo había tomado dos copas).

De pronto, la mirada de Mads sobre él se volvió caliente. Era como si estuviese siendo analizado, desnudado y sin duda le gustaba la sensación. Sintió su boca seca, humectándose los labios con su lengua casi sin pensarlo, captando la mirada hambrienta de Mads sobre ésta. Y definitivamente no fue su imaginación.

Hugh notó que la mirada de Mads se fue oscureciendo, luciendo casi como un animal – un depredador – acechando a su presa. Y la sensación de ser acechado por Mads, la emoción y la lujuria que transmitía sus ojos dilatados, fue más que suficiente para que su ingle despertara. Tendría que ser de hielo para no _encenderse_ por esa mirada.

Lo siguiente que Hugh supo es que estaba siendo arrastrado, literalmente, al interior del auto de Mads.

Mads condujo rápido, pero con precaución, sin quitar la vista del camino. Hugh se sentía eufórico, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento… luego recordó que tal vez Mads había bebido de más y no estaba pensando con claridad y todo el calor se esfumó.

Antes de que pudiese pedirle a Mads que lo llevara a su casa habían llegado, _justamente,_ a la casa de Hugh.

Cómo era que Mads sabía su dirección, cuando nunca lo había visitado él o Bryan, era una incógnita que tendría que responder, o buscar la respuesta, después. Ahora tenía que lidiar con un Mads ligeramente pasado de copas y confundido.

No era el mejor escenario para lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir ahí.

Hugh salió primero del auto, sacando su llave y metiendo la clave para dejarlos entrar. Podía sentir a Mads detrás de él, su mirada pesada y su aura imponente. Hugh tembló, pero no se dejó intimidar por él. Debía ser la _cabeza fría_ aquí, y no iba a lograrlo si dejaba que su deseo hablara por él.

Entraron al vestíbulo y antes de poder darle las gracias a Mads por la salida y por haberlo llevado a casa, sus labios fueron atacados por la boca de Mads. Sus grandes y fuertes brazos lo rodearon rápidamente, impidiendo que se moviera más allá de unos pocos centímetros. Hugh se había quedado en estado de shock por unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar por el fuego de Mads.

El beso se tornó hambriento de pronto, hubo unas pocas mordidas en su labio inferior, lo que permitió que la lengua de Mads degustara su boca con mayor libertad. Sus manos se volvieron traviesas, moviéndose por la espalda de Hugh, posando la mano derecha en su cadera y con la otra masajeando su trasero.

Hugh rompió el beso, de pronto recordando que todo eso estaba _mal_ y que no podía dejarse llevar. No con Mads.

Mads era demasiado valioso para él como para perderlo por un error así.

—Debemos parar ahora— jadeó Hugh, parpadeando aturdido ante la intensidad del beso que acababan de darle —vas a arrepentirte mañana cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos.

Las palabras sonaron huecas hasta para él, porque aunque su boca logró formarlas, su mente y cuerpo quería – _deseaba_ otra cosa. A alguien, específicamente. Todo su ser clamaba por Mads. Y Mads no se había movido ni un milímetro; casi podría jurar que ni siquiera había parpadeado.

Cuando Mads suspiró y sintió su abrazo aflojarse, Hugh sintió que un peso se asentaba en su estómago. Ahí estaba. Mads acababa de darse cuenta que todo aquello era un error y tenía que irse a casa. Simple.

Y doloroso.

De pronto, la boca de Mads estuvo justo junto a su oreja derecha; Hugh sintió el cálido aliento chocar con su piel y se estremeció, casi sucumbiendo ahí mismo. Se tragó un gemido, aunque no lo acalló del todo.

Las palabras de Mads cortaron de golpe su placer —¿Aún no te das cuenta?— su voz era casi un susurro, pero al estar tan cerca de su oído, pudo escucharlo alto y claro, casi como si hubiese sido dicho en voz mucho más alta.

_¿Aún no te das cuenta?_

La pregunta cruzó tan rápido por la mente de Hugh que se sintió mareado. Había tantas posibilidades, tantos significados, tantas esperanzas… y quería, y al mismo tiempo no quería, aferrarse a ese pequeño salvavidas que acababa de ser arrojado hacia su lugar.

¿Significaba lo que él esperaba que significara? ¿Estaba poniendo sus esperanzas muy alto? Y si no era nada de lo que él deseaba, ¿sería tan dolorosa la caída a pesar de siempre haber contemplado la posibilidad de un rechazo?

El suspiro de Mads no le permitió seguir cavilando sus opciones. De hecho, Mads parecía más decidido, serio; estrechando la mirada hacia Hugh, haciéndole sentir, nuevamente, pequeño. Fue cuando la gran mano de Mads se posó en su mentón, levantando ligeramente su cara hasta encontrarse con sus ojos —Te quiero.

Esas dos pequeñas palabras desencadenaron tantas cosas en Hugh que sintió sus piernas temblar. Mads cerró la distancia con otro beso, esta vez más tranquilo, donde ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro, saboreando el momento y el torrente de emociones que caían como aluvión sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando el beso terminó, Hugh se sentía más ligero. Mads sentía algo por él. Maldición. Él podría morir en ese momento y sería feliz. Bien, tal vez morir en los brazos de Mads mientras se besan no era la forma ideal de morir, mucho menos la más halagadora hacia Mads… pero la idea era más o menos esa.

Compartieron más besos, deleitándose simplemente con la cercanía del otro. Hugh sintió que habían sido minutos, cuando en realidad habían sido horas; y cuando Mads se despidió con un último beso, Hugh no pudo evitar sonreír de esa forma que era a la vez juguetona e inocente.

Su sonrisa no se borró hasta que se quedó dormido.

.

Bryan vio a sus dos _estrellas_ entrar a su oficina y sonrió. A veces era necesario un empujoncito y una frase bien colocada para lograr un objetivo. Se había dado cuenta – ¿quién no lo hizo? – y optó por observarlos. Era gracioso, incluso un poco enternecedor, verlos pulular uno alrededor del otro; era como si lo hicieran a propósito, pero al mismo tiempo, como si no lo notaran.

Se parecían mucho a sus personajes, de hecho, y si no fuera porque desde el principio había planeado la relación _Hannibal_ – _Will_ de esa forma tan _íntima_ , habría creído que Mads se sacaba de la manga esos movimientos hacia Hugh, o las miradas, la cercanía, el _obvio_ flirteo entre ambos… sólo Bryan sabía lo que percibía en las cintas de grabación en el estudio de post–producción.

Bryan sonrió cuando notó el _ligero_ roce entre ambos. Quería saber qué había ocurrido del momento en el que los dejó a las afueras del restaurant – no es que lo haya planeado así, la verdad – y esa mañana. Tenía que haber ocurrido algo _muy importante_. Pero sabía que si preguntaba, no se lo dirían, así que se contentó con observar.

Y él era muy bueno observando.

Notando el cuello y orejas de Hugh irse de pálidas a rojas en un momento por algo que Mads había dicho, Bryan sonrió de nuevo.

Esto se iba tornando más interesante con cada minuto que pasaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Quieren más? ¿Les gustó mi interpretación de este mundo caótico que sólo existe en mi ~~pervertida~~ mente? Al principio pensé en dejarlos divertirse un poco - diversión de adultos - pero luego recordé que Hugh estaba en negación y Mads casi se queda con una dolorosa erección... ¡esperen! Mads **sí** se quedó con una dolorosa erección. Whoops.  
>  Ahora, mi Bryan es todo sonrisas y juega a ser un casamentero, pero se preocupa por su equipo. Y también es un poco chismoso.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen sus opiniones, así como crítica constructiva (sí, sólo constructiva, si vienes a joder, te ignoraré e iré a escribir más RPS con contenido +18). ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
